


You are Invited to

by Spiritdream12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: You are invited to the Wedding of Sheriff Bubbs and Darling. For Pride Month





	You are Invited to

Mabel’s high pitched squeals ring through the speaker of the Lap top making Stan flinch . “ Did you get one too! Grunkle Stan?! she asked excitedly. “You bet kiddo” Stan replied holding up a rainbow colored paper invitation with gold print :

You are invited to the Wedding of Bubbs and Darlin   
on June 5 in Gravity Falls at 2pm  
Dinner at 6pm

 

“This is so amazing Mabel continued to beam when a noise off camera got her attention, I got to Granule Stan me and Dipper need to go get fitted for dresses and suits for the wedding”

“Ok Pumpkin we will see you there” Stan said as the screen went black.

“I take it the kids are excited about going?’ Ford announced coming up from below deck , “You know it Pointdexter” Stan replied “Now what about you bringing a date that fox women we met was very into you” Stan smirked at Ford’s already red blushing face. “Stanley…! she is a Kistune and they are mostly…. but yeah I was thinking it….

 

June 5 in gravity falls was a beautiful day, the weather was nice and warm and not a cloud in the sky. The make shift chapel was adorned with flowers and the many quests sat in chairs watching in awe as the two Grooms Bubbs and Darlin dressed in pearl white tuxedos , Darlin holding a banquet of roses and looking loving into Bubbs adoring lovefulled eyes said there vows of undying love.  
“And do you Bubbs take Darlin to be your loving husband to have and to hold,through sickness and heath do death to you part the preacher a Manataur said  
“I do”  
“And do you Darlin take Bubbs to be your loving Husband to have and to hold ….  
“I doo”!  
And with the power invested in me I now prenonce you Husband and Husband you may now kiss the groom

Cheers went up from the crowd as the happy newlyweds kissed and made through way back down the alse hand and hand. Darlin throwing his banquet behind into the crowd which Pacifica caught and with a quick blush looked at Dipper unseen by no-one except Sos and Melody.

End


End file.
